Mine
by seven-69
Summary: Based on the song by Taylor Swift


_I OWN NEITHER THE SONG NOR THE CHARACTERS. ABSOLUTELY NOTHING IS MINE! Sad face…_

_You were in college working part time waiting tables,_

_Left a small town never looked back. _

_I was a flight risk with a fear of falling,_

_Wondering why we bothered with love if it never lasts._

Edwards and I had been together for two glorious years, and I was so in love with him. I met him when I was in a café with my girlfriends. We had gone there to celebrate the end of our first semester exams. I was attending Washington U and studying journalism. The exams for this course were particularly gruelling so my best friends Alice and Rosalie took me out for lunch and then we were going to go for celebratory drinks.

We had been in the café for no longer than ten minutes when I saw him come out from the back. He was bussing tables and he looked so glorious in the sunlight coming in through the windows. I could not make myself drive my gaze away from the man in front of me. He was dressed casually in dark jeans and a white t-shirt with the name of the café emblazoned across the back. His t-shirt hugged the contours of his body perfectly. He had a broad chest that tapered down into a thin waist. I has never seen man such as him in my entire life… I watched him the entire time that I was in there, but he didn't seem to notice me. His bronze fringe hung in his eyes obscuring them from me and making him seem much sexier.

'…. Even listening to me' I suddenly heard Alice yell at me.

I turned and looked at her and with the most dazed expression on my face said in the most eloquent way; 'What?'

'I was asking you where you wanted to go out tonight and you were just completely zoned out!'

'Sorry Al I was distracted… Look at him!' I motioned towards Adonis who was wiping down a table bathed in light coming through one of the numerous windows.

'Oh my god Bella! You have got to go talk to him!' squealed Rosalie as she raped him with her eyes. There is no way I could talk to him! I would just blush and stutter. I am so not good with talking to new people. I can't do it! He would think that I was just the biggest idiot on the face of the earth, and he would never ever want to go out with me. Maybe have me admitted…

'I can't talk to him, he'd just think that I was an idiot.' I told them sadly. It's times like these that I thought that I had any kind of confidence around men. But I don't.

Alice and Rosalie both stood up at the same time and lifted me out of my chair. They pushed me towards him; 'you go talk to him right now young lady!' they said sternly.

I stumbled over to where Adonis was working and just about fell on his back. I managed to right myself just as he turned around. His eyes widened in surprise as she saw me and I knew exactly what he could see; a straggly girl with long hair wearing ripped jeans and black tank top.

'Hi my name is Bella,' I introduced myself without making eye contact. When I did make myself look up at him I realised I couldn't see his eyes through his fringe anymore. He had lowered his head and wasn't looking at me properly anymore.

But then his head came right up and I saw the most brilliant green eyes, 'I'm Edward, how do you do?' he motioned for me to sit with him. He told me that he got off in half an hour and asked if I would wait for him.

I did and we went out after I told Alice and Rose of course. We spoke for what seemed like hours about anything and everything. He told me that he worked two jobs so that he could keep going to college. He was from a small town called Fawks and never wanted to have to go back there. He said it was horrible to have to be in a town where everyone and everyone' business. He told me that he was watching me from the minute I came into his work and I admitted to him that I did the same to him.

I told him that I had never had a serious relationship because I had problems staying in the one place. My mother and I had travelled everywhere when I was a child because of my step-fathers job. I adored the travel and the new places and getting to know all new people. But it made it hard for me to be able to stay in the one place for a long time. He nodded and said that he got that.

_I say can you believe it?_

_As were lying on the couch,_

_The moment I can see it,_

_Yes, yes I can see it now._

It didn't take long for us to become an item. Our honey moon period lasted much longer than it should have. We both blew all of our friends off for months so that we could be together all the time. We do everything from lay on his couch to go on lavish dates whenever the tips from his job would allow. It was one of the nights when we were together cuddling on his couch watching TV when I realised for the first time that I loved him.

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?_

_You put your arm around me for the first time,_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter,_

_You are the best thing, that's ever been mine._

It wasn't until much later that Edward told me he loved me. He took me out to dinner at the most beautiful restaurant on the waterfront. According to him it was out six month anniversary and he wanted to do something special. He always made me feel so special and I loved him with all of my heart. Even though we hadn't been together for very long I was convinced that I wanted to be with him for the rest of my life.

As we walked along the dock he took my hand and looked into my eyes. I had to force myself not to laugh at the cheesiness of the whole situation. But then he ran his hand through my hair, took my head in his hand and kissed me. As we broke apart he gently whispered 'I love you' against my lips. I then threw myself at him and attacked his mouth with my own. We stood and kissed in front of the water for what felt like hours. It was like we were passionate, horny teenagers who can't get enough of each other and are completely driven by hormones.

He laughed at my vigour and told me to be patient. As we got in the car I was all over him again and he pushed me into my own seat telling me we would be home soon. I distracted him the whole way home and almost caused an accident. The sex we had that night was the best we ever had! We were all but violent in our passion. Attacking each other and rolling all over the bed. We lost the sheets and he ripped my shirt completely off, promising to replace it as soon as possible.

_Flash forward and were taking on the world together,_

_And there's a drawer of my things at your place_

_You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded_

_You say we'll never make my parents mistakes_

Without even realising it I had begun to move my things into Edward's apartment. I didn't even really know about it until I complained to him that I could never find any of my clothes and Edward told me that they were in my draw of his bureau.

'What do you mean my draw?' I asked him as he led me through the apartment. He took me into the bedroom and opened it and sure enough there were all of my clothes. I hate the idea of being tied down anywhere, I have since my childhood. I can still remember my parent's last fight before they split officially. My mother screamed at my father that he had tied her down in some good for nothing town and forced her into a life she didn't want. After that we never stayed in the same place for more than a year at absolute most. I have been in Washington for a little over a year now. It's the longest I've stayed put since I was five.

It was as if Edward could sense my discomfort. I knew that he wanted me to move in with him but I had been deliberately avoiding the subject. I loved Edward I just balked at the idea of following my parent's footsteps.

I stalked out of the bedroom intent on finding a bag to put all of my clothes in so that I could move them all back to my place. Edward followed me like I knew he would, 'what's the problem? You could just move the rest if your stuff in here you know?' he said.

I ignored him and continued searching. 'Bella, why don't you want to live with me?' he asked me a little more forcefully. I knew that I was going to have to explain to him at some point, I just didn't want him to be angry at me or to ask me to never come back and tell me that I was emotionally stunted.

It took me two hours to finally break down and tell him everything. He swore to me that we would be different and that when or if I was ever comfortable with moving in with him that nothing would change and that if I was ever not comfortable with it I could leave when I wanted.

I moved in not even a week later. And nothing changed.

_But we got bills to pay,_

_We got nothing figured out,_

_When it was hard to take, _

_Yes, yes, this is what I thought about._

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?_

_You put your arms around me for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter,_

_You are the best thing, that's ever been mine!_

We were both going to college and both working part-time jobs so that we could afford to pay for everything. It put so much stress on our relationship and money was always tight. We had no idea what was going to happen with our relationship and Edward was always so stressed, what with him studying to be a doctor. He was going to have to go to medical school and then work as an intern. The stress that was already on us was going to double.

But whenever it began to seem like it was all too hard I would remember that night he told me that he loved me and everything would seem worth it again. I knew that I would always fight for my relationship with the man I love.

_Oh oh ohh,_

_And I remember that fight 2:30 AM, _

_As everything was slipping right out of our hands_

_I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street_

It was our three year anniversary and Edward didn't come home until 2:30 the next morning. I had cooked him a lovely meal, cleaned the entire apartment and put candles everywhere. When he finally got home after picking up an extra shift and not bothering to let me know, I had fallen asleep on the couch. My dress was rumpled and my makeup was all down my face due to the tears that I had been crying.

'Bella baby, wake up. You need to go to bed' he told me softly as he shook me awake. I told him to get fucked and stormed into our bedroom. I tore off my shoes and my dress and changed into my pyjamas.

'What the hell Bella?' Edward asked as he followed me into the bedroom. I had fresh tears streaming down my face and I refused to look at him.

'You forgot didn't you?' I asked sadly as I moved towards my dresser.

'Forgot about what? Babe what's wrong?' this just made me cry harder. I had barely seen him at all that month. He was always at that stupid hospital and I hated it! I'm not an attention-whore but I need to know that I am special and that Edward loves me more than his job. But he hadn't been doing that. He was just always working.

I couldn't take it anymore. I picked up his present that I had saved up all year for and threw it at him before running out the door and into the street.

_Braced myself for the goodbye_

_Coz that's all I've ever known_

_And you took me by surprise_

_You said I'll never leave you alone._

It was stupid but I was absolutely convinced that he would leave me. Just like my parents, like my ex-boyfriend Jacob, like Rosalie who had just stopped talking to me after I began dating Edward. I couldn't bear to lose Edward. He was the most important thing in my entire life. I would die if he ever left me.

'Bella! Bella, stop!' he yelled at me as I ran from him. 'Baby please I'm sorry I forgot, I'll do anything I can to make it up to you' he pleaded with me. i stopped and turned to look at him. The minute I was facing him he grabbed me and crushed me to his chest. 'Please baby don't leave me, I need you in my life. I'm so sorry I forgot, when they asked me if I could stay back I didn't even think about it. I didn't mean to leave you alone. Please don't leave.' He babbled into my hair as we both cried.

'I'm sorry too Edward, can we please just go back inside.' It was cold and I was only wearing my pyjamas. He was so warm and I just wanted to go to bed with my boyfriend and be happy and comfortable again. He picked me up in his arms bridal style and didn't let go of me for the rest of the morning. He called in sick and we spent the entire day in bed together.

_You said_

_I remember how we felt sitting by the water_

_And every time I look at you it's like the first time_

_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter_

_She is the best thing that's ever been mine._

As we lay wrapped in bed together, he spoke into my hair; 'do you remember the first time I told you that I loved you? I was so scared but I just knew that you were the woman I wanted to be with for the rest of my life.

I think I knew from the first moment I saw you in that café I was working in. god you were so beautiful, I wanted to talk to you so badly but I was afraid that you would reject me. And then there you were talking to me, blushing so beautifully. I wanted you so badly! I thought you were completely out of my reach though. You were and are perfect. I love you so much baby.'

'I love you too.'

_(Hold on, make it last)_

_(Hold on, never turn back)_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_(Yes, yes) do you believe it_

_(Yes, yes) were gonna make it now_

_(Yes, yes) and I can see it_

_I can see it now_

'Will you please do me the honour of becoming my wife?'

'God yes!'

PLEASE REVIEW! I WOULD VERY MUCH APPRECIATE IT!


End file.
